The Black's Lament
by Ravenic Tauro
Summary: 11 years ago an evil more powerful than Voldemort was thought to have been vanquished. They were wrong. HIATUS: SEE PROFILE FOR INFORMATION!
1. And Unto Hell You Shall Return

**The Black's Lament**

**Chapter 1: And Unto Hell You Shall Return**

**October 31, 2013  
Greyfriar's Cemetery  
Edinburgh, Scotland  
11:50 P.M.**

The glare of the red moon barely penetrated the veil of the thick black clouds of the night sky, but was enough to briefly illuminate the black cloaked figure that stood at the foot of the dug up grave in front of her. Another flare of light reflected the massive symbol laid out around her.

A seamless 7 pointed star was crafted with iron bars crisscrossed each other with no visible flaws or openings. Each point of the heptagram was connected to the one next to it with another iron bar creating a heptagon. This whole symbol was surrounded by two iron hoops that barely contacted the points from the heptagon. Inscribed along the inside of the hoops and at various other points were words from an unknown language long lost to society with what appeared to be painted blood. In front of the woman was clear sheen of something could be seen covering hole of the grave and this too was painted with blood in the design of a massive scorpion.

Flicking her hands 7 balls of black fire snapped into existence at each point outside of the circle which revealed the fact that she was holding a large leather bound book in her hands. Throwing back her hood she removed a pendant with the shape of a black dragon eye in the center and tossed it onto the scorpion. She then began to read from the Key of Solomon, chanting out loud in an eerie sounding voice that would have been not alone in the presence of demons.

As it grew closer to Midnight the massive Devil's Trap around her began to flicker with an inhuman light that seemed to suck in light and her chanting grew louder and more frantic with each passing second. Without pausing in her chant she flicked her fingers slightly and slit her wrists and blood began to seep out and land on the painted scorpion with began to glow in its own light.

As a nearby church tower struck midnight the figure abruptly stopped chanting as a hellish fire began to come to life around the iron coffin below her. The flames roared upward where it seemed to strike the glowing scorpion which seemed to buckle, but held. The flames roared once more as the woman gingerly stepped outside of the central circle and into safety. A flash of pure white black light exploded up into the now pitch black sky, piercing through the veil of clouds with an intensity that gave off a massive amount of black energy that reverberated for miles around. At the same time a black smoke poured out of the iris of the dragon's eye and merged into the beam of light. So much so that even the muggles of the area felt the deathly magic. Those of a superstitious nature knew instantly what had happened as they saw the blood moon disappear from sight.

When the light died some moments later a man stood upon the painted scorpion. A towering man of about 6'5'' he had raven black hair that cascaded down his back which was interlaced with deep black feathers that shifted in his hair and would generally go unnoticed by many unless they were looked for. A cloak of the deepest black which would not go unwanted for a dementor was wrapped around him and fluttered in an unfelt breeze. Deep black marks covered every inch of visible skin. But this was all offset by his eyes. Instead of an iris or whites his entire eyes were a flood of soulless black that just screamed of demons.

The demonic man tried to take a step forward towards the woman but was rebuked and burned slightly by both the iron bars and the symbol it created.

Furious the demon opened its mouth and in a voice that was most definitely not human spoke.

"_Who dares summon me to this mortal realm?"_

In spite of herself the woman shivered at the demonic presence but spoke calmly as she stepped forward, keeping care to stay outside of the central symbol.

"I have not summoned you, but your host."

The demon laughed hauntingly.

"_You think I'm just going to give up my host for you? You pitiful human? No, I have plans for you."_

The woman shivered again. A threat from a demon was not something to be taken lightly, much less from a 7th Circle demon. Standing tall she clenched both of her hands forcing more blood to well up in the gashes across her wrists.

The still furious demon roared once with a sound that carried for miles and caused many a person and animal to quake in fear. The Devil's Trap buckled again as cracks began to form in the iron bars.

"_You're going to regret summoning me you filthy mortal! I have now returned to this realm and I will destroy it once and for all!"_

Just as it was about to roar again the woman smirked.

"I think not"

As the demon roared she fell to her knees and slammed both bleeding wrists upon the ground while muttering a single word.

All around her glowing red Enochian symbols suddenly flared into life, overriding the massive heptagram.

"Back to hell you fucker"

Just as the iron Devil's Trap shattered a pure white beam descended from the black clouds from above and engulfed the demon in a light that ripped a deathly black cloud of smoke from his mouth and forced it back down into the portal to hell from which it had come, leaving behind the man who had been possessed.

Even before the white light died the woman had thrown off her hood, revealing long almost as black hair, and rushed forward to embrace the man whose eyes cleared of the blackness from them revealing emerald green eyes.

Hestia Jones threw herself at the now undead man in front of her. Kissing her passionately Black Necromancer Harry James Potter, Former Dark Lord and formerly deceased man of 11 years grinned to himself.

Yes, Hell had returned.

**Same Time  
#12 Grimauld Place  
London, England**

Nymphadora Tonks suddenly jerked awake from her sleep in astonishment clutching the top of her left shoulder. For a few brief seconds she wondered why she had awoken before her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she was holding her shoulder and what its significance was.

It was something she had not experienced in 11 years, and something that she did not expect to happen again, although she probably should have. It was _Him_ after all. Tonks didn't even blink as her door suddenly burst open to reveal her cousin.

Sirius Black walked hurriedly to Tonks as he too clutched at his bare shoulder. When he reached her he pulled his hand away revealing an ink black dragon's eyes tattooed onto his shoulder blade. The eye was pulsing with the deathly red light that just seemed to reek death.

With a raspy throat he spoke softly.

"He's returned"

Tonks didn't say anything except turning wide eyed towards her cousin and removing her hand revealing the exact same tattoo.

"We have to prepare and contact the others." She finally said.

Sirius nodded with an evil smirk. The world wouldn't know what hit it.

The Black Dragons had risen from the shadows once again.

**Same Time  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts  
Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was normally a calm and collected man, for even in the face of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the current de facto leader of much of Wizarding Britain he had not once quailed. Yet tonight as he stared out at the blood moon that hung over the black landscape ominously on this night caused a slight tremble to flow through him.

Something bad, no, something evil, had just awoken. Something more powerful than Voldemort had once again come to the surface and this time he was at a loss of what to do.

He had felt when the pure darkness had erupted from the epicenter in the haunted graveyard, and known instantly what had happened. For 11 years he had known in his heart no matter how much he wanted to deny it that _He_ would return. Now he just hoped that disaster could be averted again.

There was good reason why _He_ had been called the Hell King by the populace and 11 years ago it was thought that he had been returned to the place he was said to rule.

They were wrong.

**A/n: I know another new fic. But any author will tell you that things like this just happen and won't leave you alone. Rest assured I will continue my other fics. **

**Anyway this one will be a bit darker than my usual fics as for once Harry is actually evil, not entirely…well you'll see. The heptagram in the beginning is a modified version of the Grand Pentacle and the 5****th**** Pentacle of Mars, both of which I got from the show Supernatural.**

**Note about iron: Iron is generally seen as a sort of poison to demons, ghosts, and generally any monsters, which is why the demon was repelled. If you want to learn more about this or the Devil's Trap go to the Supernatural tv show wiki and search Devil's Trap (symbol) or Iron.**

**This is a new fic so please Read and Review, I'd really appreciate some feedback on this one.**

**Regards,  
~Ravenic Tauro**


	2. The Fall of a Champion

**The Black's Lament**

**Chapter 2: The Fall of a Champion and the Rise of a King**

**A/n: So I forgot a disclaimer in the previous chapter. This chapter was beta-ed by my beautiful girlfriend **_**JustOneBookWorm**_**. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any claims that say I do so. **

**June 25****th****, 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts**

Harry Potter was not a person known for his restraint. Quite often he would fall off the deep end and react unexpectedly to a situation. Luckily, nothing had happened in order to set off this ticking time bomb until now.

Not a day ago, Harry had seen the death of a fellow classmate and a friend at the hands of his parents betrayer. If that wasn't enough to set him off, he had also seen the return of the man, no monster, that had almost single handedly brought about the ruin that had become his life by the causing the death of his parents.

Lord Voldemort had returned to the living world with a full human body, as grotesque as it was, and was now able to wreak havoc upon much of the living wizarding world. It would only be a matter of time before he started carrying out the horrors that had made his last reign so horrible.

Unable to cope with the horrors that he had experienced within the last 24 hours, Harry had fled all possible outside contact and wandered the nearly abandoned hallways and corridors of Hogwarts. If he came upon any being, be it a student, teacher, or even a ghost, he had simply backed into one of the long shadows that stretched along every hall from the flickering candles that provided light. The shadows had become his true home. Ever since he was little and cowering in the cupboard under the stairs of the Dursley's, the shadows had seemed to embrace him as a mother would, often times hiding him from his family right in front of their eyes.

This trait had only continued in his life in Hogwarts. The shadows always seemed to welcome him and provide some level of comfort that he was never able to explain. So much had they become a part of him, that Harry himself would not be averse to calling them his mother or family. He knew of course that they weren't actually his family, but it was the closest thing he could call it. Now however, he had found a reason for what he could never explain and it came to him in the form of a book.

Only a short time ago, he had been traveling the 7th floor corridor in the hopes of finding a place to stow himself away from the horrors of the world when a door materialized in front of him. Normally he would not find this weird, after all he was in a magical castle that had almost sentient staircases, but it was the door itself that drew his attention.

The door was of a solid darkened wood that would have looked normal had it not been so ornately covered. Every inch of the wood surface was covered in dark lines that seemed to form almost constantly moving patterns that revolved around a central design. Straight in the center of the door was a continuous line that bent at 7 points before merging back together that created a 7 pointed star. At the center of the star was another smaller star with some form of inscription around it that reminded him of the spells that they used.

This door reeked of evil, yet he was unexplainably drawn to it. It reached the point where he had to open it and seek what was inside of it, which lead him to his moment.

The room was small, only about the size of a classroom, but was made of a pitch black stone surface that gave off an unearthly red light. The room was bare except for a massive pentagram etched into the surface of the floor. A single podium stood in the very center of the pentagram that contained a single book.

It was a black leather bound book that held no title except for a single dragon's eye emblazoned, simply a raised symbol with no differential coloring, on the cover. It was this book that he was currently looking at.

_March, 970 A.D._

_She continues to be my only comfort. I only call her 'she' because I simply have no other explanation for she could possibly be. She has become like a mother to me simply through the fact she always seems to be there for me in more ways than one. Comforting me and hiding me from all that seek to hurt or deceive me._

_I couldn't tell you when she started to be my mother, only that it has been a while and that I am only now actually referring to her as such. Others would think of me weird as thinking that a non-sentient entity, like Shadows, could be a mother. But, they would be wrong. The only way I could explain it would be if it was like Magic._

_In a way, Magic herself is sentient, giving herself to us mortals for as gifts to make her proud. Shadow is much the same, only darker. She is evil, She is dark, She is power. Yet at the same time, She is good, She simply is._

_-S_

This was exactly the answer Harry was looking for, even as vague as it was. Yet somehow, he knew that he would never find a better answer for it anywhere. What She was is simply unexplainable.

Harry had always known that he was different, that all that he was learning seemed somehow wrong; as though all of this was not what his purpose was. And yesterday in the graveyard, seeing Voldemort rise again from the afterlife, had awakened what his purpose was.

Death.

That was his purpose. He was fascinated with Death and the afterlife and had been ever since he knew that his parents, his real parents, were dead. So he had searched for anything to explain this, even going so far as to raid the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library for anything related to this. But there was nothing. Nothing in the entire Hogwarts library even mentioned this topic. But now, in the form of this room and this book, he had found the answer.

Turning the pages of the journal in front of him, he came across another entry that caught his eye.

_October 986 A.D._

_My fascination with Her has only grown over these years. No matter how hard I tried to I could never fully escape her influence. She was a part of me and I could never truly deny that._

_So I have given in. Embraced Her as a part of me, letting Her become me._

_And something happened._

_A book appeared in front of me at my acceptance. It was made of ancient brown leather with tan parchment pages covered in writings and sketches that make little sense to me now. But, I feel its power and calling. This is what I was truly meant to be._

_-S_

This, Harry decided, was what he was meant to be also. He had never denied Her of his presence like this man obviously had, so he felt that he would be able to more easily accept it.

So he did.

There was no struggle to accept it. It simply happened. One moment the room was lit up by some unknown light source and the next he was bathed in darkness. Yet, he felt no fear. He could feel the shadows encroaching on his body, melding themselves with him.

There was no pain. No pleasant feeling. It just was. It was becoming a part of him and he knew it. She was finally welcoming him into her full embrace. Welcoming him home like a mother would her long lost son.

After an indiscriminate amount of time, the light suddenly flared into existence again at a dim enough level that it did not blind him. If he had been looking, he would have noticed that the light was significantly dimmer than it had been before. His irises had acquired a cat like appearance and that a black tribal mark had appeared on his arm, coiled around like a snake.

His focus was on what had appeared in front of him.

A book exactly has it was described in the journal was now in front of him. Delicately, he reached for it, picked it up, and opened it to the first page.

Scrawled in a neat hand was the words _Solomon's Key_. Hell's power had ensnared another one for the first time in nearly a thousand years.

If She could have, She would have smiled.

The Champion had fallen and Her chosen King would rise again.

**June 18, 1996  
Department of Mysteries  
Death Chamber**

Harry froze as he saw Sirius fall backwards into the Veil. His whole body felt numb as he saw his godfather get sucked into the Veil of Death. He of course knew exactly what the Veil was. Not only had She told him, but the journal as well. The Veil was simply a passageway to the Realm of the Dead; a passageway that had been used before by a select group of people for its true purpose, not the one that the Ministry believed it was for.

He vaguely felt Professor Lupin grab onto his unresisting body in what he thought was an attempt to prevent Harry from going after a shocked looking Bellatrix Lestrange. But, Harry was not resisting. He was instead staring at the Veil, oblivious to all that was going on around him.

It was calling to him. Not the Veil as many would expect. But his calling. His purpose. It had finally come to fulfillment and was bubbling at the surface, ready to finally be released.

Harry knew the exact moment when it happened. He could feel the changes overcoming him. He shrugged Remus off of him as the black tribal coil around his arm began to spread all over his body. It spread along his arm and up his shoulder blade, then jaggedly moved down that side. It crossed his over his back before coming down the his other arm and moving up his neck, a single jagged line across his left cheek, then disappearing into his raven hair.

His body was also changing as he grew taller and more imposing. His messy raven black hair grew tame as it lengthened and fell down his back loosely. 4 Black feathers that he had kept hidden by glamours became evident as they appeared interweaved into his locks, each one seemed to pulse like a heartbeat.

Harry sensed more than saw the shocked looks that accompanied his sudden change in appearance and demeanor by everyone in the chamber. All around him the battles had stopped as they looked in unexplainable awe at the first Necromancer in almost a thousand years, not that they knew that yet. He also felt the sudden shock from Hestia as she realized what had happened.

Harry strode forward towards the ghostly Veil of Death with an abnormal walk that unnerved those of the light. When he reached the Veil, he stopped directly in front of it and raised his right hand as the black lines on his skin began to glow with an unnatural red light. He soon began to speak in an unknown language that seemed almost demonic in sound.

Stretching his arm forward, a ghostly aura surrounded his hand and grew larger before continuing onward towards the Veil, even after his physical hand had stopped moving. The ghostly appendage reached the shadowy curtain and disappeared inside of it as though grabbing at something.

Everyone present, including a very shocked Bellatrix Lestrange, gasped as they saw the arm return back from the Veil with a very much alive Sirius Black.

After the ghostly aura had disappeared, the now revealed Necromancer turned towards the onlookers revealing his emerald green, dragon like eyes. As he raised his hand again, a black staff with a blood red ruby at its head had appeared in his hand. He grabbed it with both hands and slammed it into the surface of the raised dais that that Veil resided on, sending a shockwave of black energy that forced nearly everyone out of the chamber.

-The Black's Lament-

_Daily Prophet_  
_October 31, 1999_

_The Hell King Rises, The Ministry Falls_

_By Jordan Dantes_

_Early yesterday evening, a new Dark Lord unveiled himself to the general public in a surprising takeover of the Ministry._

_Calling himself the Black Necromancer, he along with his followers, The Black Dragons, stormed the supposedly secure Ministry in a hostile takeover that not even You-Know-Who could match in efficiency._

_Dubbed the "Hell King" all those years ago after his first appearance his presence was denied by both the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore. However it has been now proven that there really is such a person. And it would appear that he is more powerful than anything anyone would expect. _

_This would be the first time in nearly a thousand years that a Necromancer has come to power, and the legends of such beings have stretched far and wide; with the most well known one being the most recent than the current one._

_It is well known that the last Necromancer was Salazar Slytherin and that he had nearly the entire realm at its knees. It took the combined strength of his best friends, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, as well as his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, to be stopped._

_Yet this Necromancer, known to be former Hogwarts student and Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry James Potter (19), has evidentially proven himself to be more powerful than even Slytherin himself. And with his former best friends, Ron Weasley (19) and Hermione Granger (20), currently unaccounted for, it is unsure of what is in store for the Wizarding World at this point._

_-Jordan Dantes is a special correspondent on loan from the United States_

**A/n: Yes I am aware that **_**Solomon's Key**_** was published much later than I have it said in here. But if it was truly written by King Solomon then there must have been an unofficial copy of it. So that is what happened.**

**Special thanks to **_**WhiteElfElder **_** and **michae1ange1o **who are the only two people who reviewed. Come on people I know this story has been read almost a thousand times on two different sites, so I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. Those two reviews have given me hope in the interest in this story.**

_**WhiteElfElder:**_** He's like a good but evil version of Voldemort. I'm not entirely sure what his main goal is yet, but he does want peace.**

**~Ravenic Tauro**


	3. The Claim of Perdition

**The Black's Lament**

**Chapter 3: The Claim of Perdition**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way, and let's face it, that's more important.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any claims that say I do so. I do own any plot and characters that are not canon and are of my own invention.**

**As always, this chapter was beta-ed by my ever sexy girlfriend **_**JustOneBookWorm**_**, who loves to point out, quite frequently I might add, how I apparently don't like commas. Well there's enough of them in here now, isn't there?**

"_Speech" – a demon speaking_

"_The Hell King was aptly named all those years ago, for he was a man of unforeseen power who was said to rule over Hell itself. This was a belief that was accepted for a long time, that is, until that fateful day when Perdition came to claim its King." – _Excerpt from The Black Necromancer by Jordan Dantes

"_Many things in the world are chilling, from the war with Grindlenwald, to the 1st reign of Voldemort; yet none strike fear in the heart like those of the last words of Harry Potter."_ – Excerpt from an essay by a History of Magic student 4 years after Harry's apparent death

**September 15th, 2002  
Black Castle  
Ritual Chamber**

Harry Potter kneeled in the center of the massive pentagram and devil's trap, which was painted onto the smooth, obsidian surface of the floor. Candles flickered ominously from where they floated along the walls, sending long fingers of shadows towards the lone figure of Harry in the center of the room.

Smirking victoriously he began chanting in a demonic voice. If all went well, the Second Wizarding War would end soon, and it would be because of him.

_Son of the Darkness,_

_Heir of the Power of one of the four,_

_I am who this is._

As he chanted he took a ritual knife that was lying in front of him and sliced open his wrists, letting the blood drip out around him and into the pentagram. Carelessly, he tossed the knife to the side, uncaring what happened to it, as it was no longer needed. He should have cared.

Unseen by him, the knife skidded across the surface, leaving a long scratch that trailed its way through the paint, breaking the precious lines of power that the paint created.

_Open to the flood,_

_Bringer of fire,_

_Lord of the black,_

_Brethren of the Seventh._

As he continued to chant, a wave of pure evil shock waved out from the center of the pentagram. As it traveled outward, it gained strength and traveled for miles around. Something evil was coming, and anyone within seven miles of the epicenter knew this simply by feel.

But of all of these people, only Harry himself was oblivious to this. After all, he thought it was going to plan. He didn't realize that the wave shouldn't have escaped the devil's trap, and that would begin his downfall.

_Arise from the Seventh Ring,_

_And instill fear in my enemies,_

_For they shall quake at my feet._

_Rise Valara!_

_Rise!_

From the center of the pentagram, a speck of blood swelled into a circle that soon sent streams outward in a swirl. It overcame the entire layout of the room, before a stream of black light ripped from its center and pierced straight through the roof, disappearing into the sky. At the same time, the ground ripped open in a blaze of hellish fire that let forth a black smoke, that spoke of evils unseen on this earth for over a millennia.

For that single instant, Harry's eyes showed deep fear at what he had done. He knew that he hadn't done the ritual summoning properly. But that instant was gone as the smoke dove into his body, taking complete control of him. His emerald green eyes turned a soulless black ones, that had no whites, only darkness.

The being formerly known has Harry Potter smirked, revealing dagger like teeth that would put a full-fledged vampire to shame. His eyes flicked back to the normal emerald green of the host like a switch was flipped.

This time, Hell truly had come to Earth.

-The Black's Lament-

**Diagon Alley  
Later that day**

Hestia Jones stood in shock as she watched her boyfriend in the center of what could only be described as a Hell on Earth, laughing mechanically in a voice that sent shivers down the spine even the strongest witch or wizard.

All around him, buildings were engulfed in flames and people were screaming as various demons terrorized the populace. What was going on was beyond anything she had thought would ever occur. She had known that Harry was going to attempt something massive, but it had clearly gone wrong, horribly wrong.

Summoning a regular demon was risky enough for the Black Dragons, and to an extent Harry as well, but this was beyond that. She couldn't imagine what he had been thinking; summoning a 7th circle demon like that, and now Wizarding Britain was paying the price for his mistake. The being that used to be her boyfriend was no longer that. He was something that needed to be put away, even if it resulted in Harry's death.

Sighing, she did the one thing that she had thought she would never have to do and apparated away with the rest of the Black Dragons to confront the one hope left for the wizarding world.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

-The Black's Lament-

**Outside of Sydney, Australia  
Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley**

With the sound of a small crack, four people appeared outside of a small, ranch style home just beyond Sydney. The home was plain and didn't stand out from the other houses around. The normal looking house was buried in wards strong enough to hold out a minor demon. These wards were impeccably light based, but now 4 beings of a dark nature had ventured onto the property.

The four people that had arrived on the edge of the wards were part of the inner circle of one of the most powerful Dark Lords currently in power.

The first was Hestia Jones, the girlfriend and Dark Lady of The Black Necromancer, the second and third being his godfather, Sirius Black, and his niece, Nymphadora Tonks, and last but not least, was his most faithful. This one was the only completely hooded, covered in a black cloak that so closely resembled The Hell King's. The figure could easily be mistaken for him if it were not for the fact that the person was obviously female and slightly shorter, leaving her true identity, that was know to only a few, a secret and was known to the rest of the world as The Black Rose.

The Black Rose was nearly as feared as the Hell King himself, due to her ruthless and brutal form of fighting. Second in command to Harry Potter, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Coming to the edge of the wards, the four cloaked people stopped, unable to continue onwards due to the nature of the magic. However, they knew that their presence had been noticed and the residents of the house would come to investigate. Sure enough, they saw the door open slightly as two figures walked onto the tiny porch, knowing that they were safe due to the wards.

"Leave! You have no right to be here!" came a strong, familiar, feminine voice that none of the four had heard for quite some time.

Looking slightly unsure to the other three, Hestia turned back toward the source and answered back.

"We need your help."

That statement made the two figures visibly hesitate before the man sneered and yelled back. "Why would we help the likes of you?"

Sighing, she replied, "Because the worst has finally come to pass." Hestia said, sounding much like a seer.

Hermione Weasley gasped, knowing instantly what she had meant. Quickly, she turned to her husband and told him only loud enough for him to hear, to let them through the wards.

Ron Weasley looked shocked towards his wife, completely not expecting her to give in so easily.

"What?"

This time Hermione sighed.

"Ron, if the worst has come to pass, then it is quite possible that all of Britain is in danger."

"Like they haven't before?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Before, Britain itself wasn't in danger."

Ron paled rapidly before nodding and telling the wards to allow the four figures past the lines.

As the four approached, the couple watched them. They had both fled the country after hearing of Harry's rise to power and seeing the destruction and fear that he had caused; knowing that in spite of Harry's turn towards the darkness, that he had once been their best friend and that they couldn't bring themselves to fight him. So, they had fled to Australia, where Hermione's parents had been living at the time, and eventually married, preferring to try to remain ignorant of the war going on in Europe.

As they came to the porch, Hermione glared at them with hatred in her eyes.

"Don't even think of doing anything or believing that we are even on friendly terms," she spat out.

The 3 named people nodded their heads sadly while the fourth remained stoic.

Once they were all seated in the house, Hermione spoke with much less spite than she had earlier, "What has happened?"

Hestia sighed deeply before beginning. "The war has not been going well for either side. Even with Voldemort mostly cowed, he was still a driving force when he managed to raise an army of inferi. Normally, this would be no issue for Harry, but Voldemort had managed to find an ancient spell that prevented them from being controlled by a necromancer. With his army, Voldemort began to increase his raids and all sides began to feel the effects of the war.

Yesterday however, Harry decided to combat this army with one of his own. Unknown to us, he tried to summon one of the Kings of Hell"

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She knew what this meant.

The Kings of Hell were a group of demons that held almost total dominion over all the legions of the armies of Hell itself. No one could control them and all that have tried, died.

"Something went wrong and the ritual backfired on Harry. Somehow, the demon has gained total control of him and is wrecking havoc upon all of Britain; at the moment he is destroying Diagon Alley."

Ignorant of the magnitude of what just happened, Ron spoke up.

"So why do you need our help? Can't you, the famed Black Dragons and necromancers, put him down?"

Hestia opened up her mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Hermione.

"Ron," she started softly "Whatever there once was of Harry is gone. A demon King takes totally control of its host. And with Harry's powers…"

"There is nothing we can do," Tonks finished for her.

Sirius nodded "And add to fact that you are, or were, Harry's best friends, you are the only hope we have. It's only a matter of time before the demon puts its sights on other countries."

"Why are we the only hope?"

Hestia sighed "Surely you know the story of Salazar Slytherin. He was the last Master Necromancer before Harry and it took all of the remaining 3 Founders to stop him. It's part of the Necromancer legacy."

"But how do we do it?" Hermione asked resignedly.

"There's a ritual…"

-The Black's Lament-

**Diagon Alley  
Ellop's Owl Emporium  
The next morning**

Valara, one of the Kings of Hell, grinned evilly has "he" viewed the total destruction he had caused. It felt good to be back on Earth. He had a vengeance to finish. These disgusting creatures thought that they could control him and believed themselves to be his betters. He would show them.

Flinging black flames, he strode down the street toward the only remaining fully intact building.

-The Black's Lament-

Hermione painted the last white line on the large, open floor before standing up tiredly. What they hoped to do was a dangerous thing. They weren't simply trying to banish the demon out of Harry's body, but send the demon, as well as Harry's soul, into Hell. They had no choice now that the demon had tethered itself to Harry's soul, so a simple exorcism wouldn't work.

The ritual required both her and Ron to read a chant of Holy Magic, while focusing on activating the numerous runic symbols painted on the ground in a specific order; while the Black Dragons attempted to keep the demon, and by extension Harry, contained the circle. It was a very risky move, but it was needed in order to stop this menace.

Hermione walked nervously to her end of the room, opposite Ron, and nodded to Hestia.

They were ready.

With a sudden bang, the door the building exploded inwards, violently smashing though the room, before colliding with the opposite wall with a resounding crash that shook the entire building. There in the doorway, stood one of the most feared beings on the planet. Valara laughed mechanically at the pitiful attempt to stop him. Once these insolent mortals were destroyed, he could begin his plan and summon his brethren to him and this world would be theirs.

Valara paid no heed to the eight figures spread throughout the room; instead, only focusing on the two in front of him. This would prove to be his mistake. Stalking forward, he grinned revealing razor sharp teeth that were covered in blood.

"_You believe that this…this disgrace can stop me? You have no hope_" he spat out.

Hermione quailed under the waves of evil the rolled off of her former best friend's body. The evil was enough to make even the most powerful light wizard shake with fear. But, she needed to do this. He needed to be stopped.

"N…no…yes….we w…will be able to stop you" she trembled out trying to pull herself together and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron trying to do the same thing.

The Demon King laughed, sending shivers down even the Black Dragons' spines. Stalking forward, he crossed into the Devil's Trap and strode towards Hermione.

"_I shall enjoy eating you alive you filth._" Valara reached up a clawed hand to grab Hermione's throat, when a wave of Black Magic suddenly surrounded him as shadowy chains shot out of the ground at the feet of each Dragon, wrapping themselves around the Demon keeping him in place in the center.

"What is this?" he roared, sending the very building around him into tremors.

Hermione stepped outside of the circle and tried to gather up a grin.

"This is your downfall." With that she began her chant with Ron seconds behind her.

"_NO!_" Valara thrashed violently against his bindings, realizing what was beginning.

As the chant progressed, he twisted himself trying to destroy his bindings and destroy these infidels. With a resounding crack, one of the chains snapped free and Valara roared in triumph. But this was short lived, as the chanting of the Black Dragons increased and another chain took the place of the free one.

Several more cracked and were instantly replaced as the chanting of Ron and Hermione reached its crescendo.

With a final shout of defiance, the entire room fell deathly silent; even the chains had stopped moving. Valara stood shocked still, this couldn't be. His plans needed to be fulfilled.

Suddenly, the quiet was shattered as the very earth beneath them tore open. Eternal fires roared beneath the surface as the bodies of the dead tried to climb up and reach for their reward.

"_NOOOO!_" the Demon King roared in outrage as a deathly black cloud began to pull out of the body to which it was attached. The King struggled to keep his hold on the host he had claimed, but no being, demon or human, could resist the power of Death and its grip.

With a great sound of tearing, like a piece of parchment being ripped in half, the black cloud tore itself from Harry Potter and was sucked into the gapping portal to hell that still remained open. At once, Harry's body collapsed to the ground and with a cry, Hestia flung herself at her boyfriend.

Harry remained unmoving, as a soft "no" left his lips.

All he had fought for was destroyed, done. There was nothing stopping his soul from being taken to Hell and he knew that it wouldn't take long before it was claimed. He was finished.

His eyes widened with fear as he realized that nothing was stopping his soul. Nothing. Mother was not there. She wasn't there to help him when he knew she easily could. She was allowing him to go to Hell. He had been used. She had abandoned him.

Harry's back arched off the ground in pain as a scream ripped itself from his throat with words that would haunt many for years to come.

"MOTHERRRRR! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MEEEE?" Everyone present shivered at the words and shivered even more at the sudden feeling that someone…no, something had turned its back to them. Turned its back on _Him_. He was truly forsaken.

Harry collapsed limp. He could feel the tug on his soul already. It wouldn't be long. He was oblivious to the sobs of Hestia as she clung to his cloak, unwilling to believe what she had done.

As he felt the tug greaten, he felt a sudden wind blow through the room and everything dropped away from him. To him, it was deathly silent. Feeling something crawling on his arm, he turned his head and saw a black scorpion there. It seemed as though the thing had escaped from the smashed glass cage not far away, but something was different. There was another presence in the room. One of greater might than the previous, and it was asking its unasked question.

Unseen to him a dark grey cloud had begun to tear its way out of his body, forcing Hestia to release him and back away. All Harry was focused on was the scorpion.

As the cloud began its final tear an unheard word escaped his lips.

"Yes…"

With that, the scorpion sank its tail point into this arm and the grey cloud tore free of its mortal bonds. It was sucked into the open crevasse next to his body, the tear closing behind it, leaving the still body of the Black Necromancer, Harry James Potter, laying shattered in the center of the Devil's Trap.

Perdition had claimed it's King.

**A/n: And here is the next chapter. I have no idea when the next one will come out as all of my stories, including this one are one hiatus now. Sorry. I also made up the summoning ritual so sorry if it sucks. Next chapter will bring about what happened after Harry retrieved Sirius and the return of The Black Necromancer in the present time.**

**Questions:  
Who is the Black Rose?  
What did Harry agree to?  
Is there anyone you'd like to see as a member of the Black Dragons?**

**Review responses:**

_**WhiteElfElder: **_My reason for that will become apparent in the next chapter as I didn't want to give away what happened there yet.I wouldn't expect you to know about the feathers as it is something I invented. They will become apparent later in the story and are related to Necromancy.

_**Ensoa: **_I meant as in he is a good version of Voldemort, yet he is still evil. He does not wish to destroy the world and eliminate everyone, but rather he wants what he thinks is best. But he is still evil. If that makes any sense.

_**agnar: **_Harry was defeated because he got cocky. Voldemort has had years of experience while Harry had only a few and tried to take over too fast. He was arrogant. I'm trying to make it different and I hope I am.

**Thanks to:  
**_**stonerkenobi7  
ep  
GroupXZ  
DarkseidAlex  
Allythizelibe  
WhiteElfElder  
Ensoa  
Elfen Sky  
agnar**_

_**michae1ange1o **_

**Till next time,  
R.T.**


End file.
